Pipeline pigs are known to provide sealing of a portion of a pipeline when repairs, inspection or the like tasks are to be carried out. The known pigs are designed for use in an environment where relatively high pressures are involved. Therefore, they are of a robust, complex and thus expensive structure for use such as preventing vapors or the like to escape from a pipeline into a working area, where relatively low pressures are normally encountered.